Talk:Gloom Shield
is it known what creatures in the underworld can drop this, or if it is known to have come from chests? 82.3.32.77 12:54, 20 August 2006 (CDT) :Chests. -- (talk) 13:11, 20 August 2006 (CDT) I think we can probably assume that, like the Grinning Recurve Bow, there is also one type of creature that drops them. Any idea what this creature might be? (Perhaps Terror Webs?) Zerris 14:24, 20 August 2006 (CDT) Found one in a chest on tyhe chaos plane attribs: armor+16 (req 12 tactics) , Death magic +1 (20%) pretty crappy stats if you ask me ... hopefully variations of it prove more interesting--84.62.4.158 11:31, 21 August 2006 (CDT)-- i have spoken to two people selling these, one of which was +29hp armour 16 requirement 8... not too bad. both of them claimed to have found them in chests, both of them 55hp monks... still not heard about one dropping from any monsters though... and even crappy ones sell for huge amounts. damn 82.3.32.77 09:37, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :Any idea how dyes effect it besides changing the whole shield...? I mean - Does Silver (for example) actually make it a true silver shade or is it very dark as black is the base color? Does the usual dye color come out as it's supposed to or does it dye as some off spectrum color? I know there is very limited info at this point but it's rare a shield is so dyeable as it claims and I think it should eventually be expanded on.--Vallen Frostweaver 07:44, 23 August 2006 (CDT) I found a gloom sheild from HoH when i won. :When you say this are you meaning the Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings or PvP Hall of Heroes? I'm assuming you mean the PvP HoH.--Vallen Frostweaver 12:52, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::Of course.. — Skuld 17:14, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Amazing skin. I saw a Gloom drop out of chest in UW. Stats had +30hp +1 water magic 20/20. I just got an Armor 16 Req 12, but i will probably sell it UN-IDedShortay35424 16:03, 12 December 2006 (CST) A Mindblade Spectre just dropped a gold Gloom Shield for me in UW. You can see in the drop log that this was indeed a drop. Proof that you can find thse from monster drops, not just shields. Can someone help me cut it down to size? Swordfish56 05:11, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :I wasn't too sure what you mean by cutting it down to size, so I just stuck it in a thumbnail - hope that works for you. ~ Pae 00:11, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::I also got one from a Mindblade Spectre, but it requires 13 strength, I wonder if they have a higher drop rate. Necrotic Armageddon Thanks a bunch, Pae :D. That works just fine. Swordfish56 03:48, 25 March 2007 (CDT) I had a gold insribable req 10 tactics one drop from a curse of darkness while gem farming in Ravenheart Gloom. :It drops in City of Torc'qua and I guess in The Foundry as well. Got one inscribable from Margonite Anur Ruk :). Can provide a screenshot if anyone cares.Metatail 12:06, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::I also got one farming gems in Gloom; also from a curse of darkness. It was req 10 inscribable. Blazeroth 14:56, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::: Same. Got one from a Curse of Darkness in Ravenheart Gloom. --Arthas 13:16, 8 July 2007 (CDT) I just had one drop from the murakai chest at the end of the cathedral of flames dungeon (inscribable) I got one out of the chest after beating Cyndr, Mountain Heart. requirement in stength. Yea, , dropped at Murakai's chest too... Strength Heart of the Shiverpeaks end chest, q10 str Bloodstone endchest, req 12 strength--Manassas 20:48, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Rarity Methinks they aren't extremely rare anymore. And I've not seen many expensive ones, anyhow. --84.24.206.123 12:20, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :yep true, its was an over the top description anyway.--Diddy Bow 12:29, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Still,none want to say how rare are uninscriptable versions of it...anyway,from what ive seen,perfect uninscriptable glooms are rare as uninscriptable magmas,but its price is killed by inscriptable version farming....Im farming uw for a long time and still-i saw only 2 gloom drops(one was inscriptable) True, they're not that rare. IMO they're the best skinned shield though. Location Who came up with that weird 'inscribable' and 'non-indescribable' sections? As if anything ever dropped in the uw had an inscription slot. --Birchwooda Treehug 19:53, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :IIrc, the Underworld Chest at the end of all the quests can spawn inscribable thingies. ---Jamster--- 21:23, 21 January 2008 (UTC) I've just got one from Havok's chest, I guess this should be added. Or better yet, make the page neater, and remove either the dungeons-reward chests, or the list of dungeons. Thoughts? seems pointless to have both mistook that, didn't see it as a category. Bad soles 05:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC)